


Blurring Addictions

by TheCommanderCas



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Free Verse, Gen, Other, Overdose, Poetry, Recreational Drug Use, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, drug overdose, so glad I'm clean now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCommanderCas/pseuds/TheCommanderCas
Summary: I wrote this a few years ago for my creative writing class. I'm happy to report that I've been clean and sober since I was 20 years old. Six years now. Just thought I'd share it.Also I set up a Ko-Fi to earn some extra cash. I do requests for free but people who donate there get priorityhttps://ko-fi.com/thecommandercas
Series: Original Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765546
Kudos: 1





	Blurring Addictions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago for my creative writing class. I'm happy to report that I've been clean and sober since I was 20 years old. Six years now. Just thought I'd share it. 
> 
> Also I set up a Ko-Fi to earn some extra cash. I do requests for free but people who donate there get priority
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/thecommandercas

It's a chaotic mix

Of uppers and downers

A cornucopia of opiates

Trying to even me out

Take this to keep you focused

Take this for the pain

Take this to help you sleep

Take this to keep you "normal”

Take this just because

These multi-colored pills

They make up my life

They ARE my life

Adderall

Hydrocodone

Ambien

Valium

Oxycotton

Beyond these little capsules

I have nothing

And no one

I’m just a pill garbage disposal

I spill my secrets to the bottles

Before the drugs do their job

Washing me away

They make me forget

They make me focus

They make me sane

But they don't make me sober

But I keep taking them ~~just like I'm supposed to~~ how I want

Because I have to because I need too

Because they make me feel good

They make me stop thinking and Jesus I love that. I love not having to worry about anything

I couldn’t even tell you what all I mix together after a while because I just keep popping them like they’re skittles or something

I love the numb feeling and the pain that goes away after the drugs take over. The way that everything twists and slithers out of focus

And feeling of flying the uppers give me and the ten thousand pound feeling

I find in my downers because honestly who cares really?

  
Sometimes though, I must confess, and I can only do this because I’m hazed out of my mind

I dream of taking too many. I dream of filling my mouth and stomach with as much as I can hold

I fantasize of taking the uppers and the downers all at once like one giant cocktail of candy colored capsules

It's probably messed up but that will take the blur out of my life. It will fix everything .That’s what the drugs say.

That’s what I believe they tell me anyway.


End file.
